


I Don't Like Him

by lovepeacedeath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Denial, Fluff, M/M, germarica, shy german
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepeacedeath/pseuds/lovepeacedeath
Summary: He didn't like him, no matter what they said, he didn't like that stupid American.





	

Ludwig didn't know when it started, but damn did he want it to end. He shouldn't shouldn't be feeling this way to that cute blond. He wasn't gay, and he didn't like that stupid American.

 

Sure he had pretty blue eyes and a cute smile, and amazing hair. Plus, bulging thighs and ripped abs and….what was he talking about. Oh right! He didn't like him.

 

“Look bruder, I'll let him date you. Just admit you're hot for him.” Gilbert wasn't helping shit. God, did he want to smack that smile off his face.

 

His friends were worst help. “Oh c’mon Ludwig you love him!” No Feliciano I don't. Go gawk over your English boy toy he's getting too much attention over there. “Stop denying it! Kiku!” The Italian called their Japanese friend over and he let his Russian boy friend to quietly walk over. “Doesn't Luddy love Alfred?” 

 

Ludwig jumped over the table to cover Feliciano's mouth. “Don't speak too loud.” Ludwig turned to Alfred who was eating chips as he watched Francis and Arthur get into another dispute. He didn't love Alfred, he didn't even like him!

 

Needless to say, none of his friends let him live it down. Even his own sister wouldn't. Of course she wouldn't. Arthur wasn't much help constantly bringing Feli over and having his whole family taunt him.

 

“Leave the lad alone.” Thank everything he had had a brother like Allistor. “He can't help he's a pansy and can't tell some hamburger that he's been drooling over the many times the guy was shirtless.” Nevermind, fuck Allistor.

 

Ludwig was only gonna say this once, and once. He didn't like the stupid American. Even years later when they were laying in the same bed holding each other with their legs tangled, he didn't like Alfred.

 

He loved him.

 

And goddammit he wasn't gonna let his pride destroy what he's been wanting for so long.


End file.
